Demi tour
by Gibi
Summary: Pourquoi Dean retourne t il chez son frère à la fin du pilote ?


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Tout cela n'est écrit que par plaisir.

- : - - : - - : -

_Sam : Tu m'appelleras si tu le trouves ? Peut-être que je pourrais te retrouver plus tard, hein ?_

_Dean : Oui, d'accord… Tu sais, on a fait une équipe d'enfer là-bas._

_Sam : Ouais._

1x01, Pilote.

- : - - : - - : -

DEMI TOUR

Dean jeta un dernier regard à son frère dans le rétroviseur, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue. Puis, une fois sûr que Sam ne pouvait plus le voir, il stoppa sa voiture et resta immobile, les deux mains sur le volant, le regard droit devant lui.

Il avait aimé partir sur les routes avec son petit frère, comme avant, chasser ensemble, s'envoyer des vannes pourries et se traiter de tous les noms, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était normal. Mais quatre ans étaient passés, Sam avait changé, lui aussi avait changé. Ils avaient fait semblant, où du moins, lui avait voulu croire que tout pouvait revenir comme avant. Sam, lui, avait compris, il avait juste voulu lui faire plaisir, alors il avait joué le jeu, pour deux jours. Peut-être était-ce aussi un dernier round pour lui, histoire de ne pas se quitter sur une dispute. Mais pour Dean, c'était important. Il n'était pas venu pour une virée entre frères !

Quel crétin, il était venu chercher l'aide de Sammy pour retrouver leur père -qui était Dieu sais où- et il repartait seul. Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son frère de le suivre.

Pire, ils s'étaient quittés en échangeant de ces banalités ! 'Peut-être que je pourrais te retrouver plus tard ?', comme deux vieux potes d'école, mais Sam n'en pensait rien. Il avait cet entretient pour la fac de droit et Dean était sûr que son frère allait réussir, puis il y avait Jessica. Elle semblait parfaitement convenir à Sam et Sam semblait beaucoup tenir à elle, elle était plus que la petite amie du moment, il lui avait fait clairement comprendre. Peut-être avait-il vraiment envie de construire sa vie avec elle.

Et lui n'avait répondu que par un cliché affligeant : 'on a fait une équipe d'enfer', et pourquoi pas 'c'était chouette, on devrait se faire une chasse par an entre-nous et boire quelques bières' ou pire : 'je t'enverrai une carte postale'… non, mais franchement, à quoi il avait pensé ? Il n'avait même pas tenté de lui faire changer d'avis ! Pathétique, et maintenant il était seul dans sa voiture, vraiment pathétique !

"Félicitation, Dean ! Encore une brillante démonstration de ton incapacité à convaincre !"

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait retrouver leur père. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais abandonné une chasse sans une raison importante, de vie ou de mort. Puis il avait laissé son carnet, là où il avait consigné toutes ses recherches, sa quête. Il s'était passé quelque chose à Jéricho, mais quoi ? Pourquoi donc tous les gens, auxquels il tenait, l'abandonnaient ?

Et Sam, pourquoi ne s'inquiétait-il pas plus pour leur père ? Et pourquoi donc son entretient de lundi était-il si important ? C'était juste pour rentrer à la fac, pas une demande en mariage !

"Un putain de sale égoïste" murmura-t-il, voilà ce qu'était Sam, toujours à penser à lui sans se soucier des autres. Il était parti à la fac sans tenir compte de sa famille, sans se préoccuper de ce qui lui, Dean, pouvait ressentir. Et il allait lui dire. Il était temps que Sam comprenne. Il avait besoin de lui et ne lui demandait que quelques jours, il pouvait sûrement repousser son rendez-vous. La famille avant tout !

Il fit faire demi-tour à sa voiture en faisant crisser les pneus, ne tenant pas compte de l'heure avancée.

Il se gara devant l'immeuble de son frère et fut surpris de voir son propre regard dans le miroir. Il était en colère, en colère contre son père et contre Sam. Il était aussi jaloux, jaloux de Sam et de sa réussite. Il avait atteint son rêve, alors que lui, avait du y renoncer, gardant au fond de lui toute sa rancœur, mais ce soir, il allait enfin dire ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Le vrai Dean Winchester allait s'exprimer ! C'était décidé !

Il commençait à tourner les phrases dans sa tête, mais alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture, s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement de Sam, il fut distrait par les baisses de tension de l'ampoule qui éclairait le perron. Il fronçât les sourcils. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre, et sans réfléchir plus que ça, il se précipita chez Sam, oubliant toute sa rancune, espérant juste qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.


End file.
